Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color conversion apparatus, a look-up table generating method, and a look-up table generating apparatus.
Related Art
A process of conforming color tone, etc. of a print material, which is formed in a printer body, is performed by forming a proof in a print proof device before using the printer body. When an offset printer or a gravure printer is used for the printer body, a print material is formed by four types of color materials such as CMYK (cyan, magenta, yellow, black).
JP-A-2007-516663 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology that ink amounts of grid points in a look-up table are optimized for a purpose of optimizing an image quality element such as color reproducibility.
JP-A-2009-200820 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technology for generating a color conversion LUT (look-up table) that the color data of RGB (Red, Green, Blue) color space, which is dependent on a device characteristic of a scanner, is converted to the ink amounts dc, dm, dy, dk, dlc, dlm of CMYKlclm (cyan, magenta, yellow, black, light cyan, light magenta) inks. The document discloses an optimization method of the ink amounts to realize a metameric matching when a LUT is generated.